


i'll be there for you

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario 要離開多蒙特的消息傳出以後，Marco 很生氣得不想和他說話。看到他倆的情況，大家都很擔心，而 Kevin 也因此想起當時 Shinji 離開的情況，就自告奮勇去開解 Marco。</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> 這是第一次寫 Dortmund 的球員，若果寫得不好，請大家多多見諒。
> 
> 之前在我的 BLOG 裡已經發過一次文，但一直都猶豫好不好把文搬過來，然後我今天終於把心一橫搬過來。
> 
>  
> 
> \-- 現實足球同人作品  
> \-- 純幻想創作，與現實人物/球會沒有任何關係  
> \-- 如有雷同，實屬巧合

 

 

 

更衣室很安靜，大家都感到圍繞在某兩個隊友之間的氣氛很奇怪，所以除了不時往他倆的方向瞧一眼外，都沒有人出聲。

 

 

 

**“嘭！”**

 

當事人之一的 Marco 用力地關上儲物櫃，然後在眾人反應過來之前，他只留下一句「明天見」就離開了更衣室。大家望向被 Marco 大力地關上的更衣室大門，然後就很自然地望向那位經常和 Marco 一起回去的 Mario。這天，Marco 連頭髮也沒有整理就走了，而 Mario 也沒有隨他一起離開，大家知道他們感到的氣氛沒有錯。Mario 知道自己被隊友注視著，但他依然繼續默默地低頭整理著他運動袋裡的東西。剛才 Marco 離開的時候，他是更衣室裡唯一沒有往大門望過去的人。

 

更衣室仍然很安靜，沒有人開口問 Mario 為甚麼 Marco 今天會這樣奇怪，因為大家都知道 Marco 心情這樣差的原因───知道和自己情如兄弟的好朋友在下一個球季要轉投他隊，沒有人能夠保持良好的心情。

 

 

將一切看在眼內的 Mats 心裡一沉，他知道再這樣下去，整支球隊的士氣都會變差，更會影響所有人的情緒。他不會怪責 Marco 或 Mario，他知道 Mario 是經過深思熟慮才決定去慕尼黑，同樣地他也理解得到 Marco 心情這樣差的原因…Mario 要離開是他不能改變的事實，他唯一能夠做的就只有向 Marco 入手…不過他也有自知之明，就算他和 Marco 關係不錯，但 Marco 也未必會肯聽他的說話，又或者應該說他知道自己沒有說服力。

 

 

「Mats，可以讓我去和 Marco 先談一談？」Kevin 在某一天練習結束後，在一起回更衣室時走到他身邊這樣說。這幾天，他看得出這位和他同年的隊友在苦惱該怎樣開解 Marco。 

Mats 本來想說不用麻煩 Kevin，但就在他婉拒之時，他轉念間想起這個男人比他更早認識 Marco，而且他還想起某位曾經合作過兩年、但已轉投他隊的前隊友，或者這個和他同時加盟多蒙特的隊友比他更有資格去和 Marco 談一談。

 

「Kevin，那 Marco 就拜托你了。」Mats 拍了一拍 Kevin 的肩膊。

 

 

＝＝＝

 

 

第二天，練習開始前，Kevin 就像平日那樣走到 Marco 那邊打招呼，唯一不同的是他看不到 Mario 的身影。「Marco，今天練習後可以陪我去飲一杯嗎？」他熱情地將手搭在這位在 Ahlen 就已經是隊友的男人肩上。

 

想不到理由去推卻他的邀請，而且他也知道他不能再繼續低沉下去，所以 Marco 點頭就答應了。「等等，是不是只有我？」他望向正在和 Robert 做熱身運動的 Mario。本來不太明白他這句話的用意，但當 Kevin 隨著他的視線望過去，他不禁搖搖頭。「當然只有你。」他說，但內心知道 Marco 的心情也許比他想像還要差。

 

 

Marco 和 Kevin 在酒吧裡各自點了一杯啤酒，然後走到店裡的一個角落坐下。

 

「是 Mats 叫你來找我吧？」Marco 喝了一口，就露出與平時絕少在他臉上看到的落寞笑容。這幾天，他感覺到他的好友經常用擔心的目光望向他，然後今天認識已久的好友更來約他去飲酒，他不難不將這兩件事連起來。

「是我主動要求他讓我和你談話的。」Kevin 不奇怪 Marco 會猜得到他找他的原因。

 

Marco 沒有接話，他望著手裡的啤酒看得出神。「我也知道自己不應將情緒如此發泄出來，但我實在控制不到。」過了一會兒，他緩緩開口。

「正常人遇到這種情況都不會控制到自己的情緒。」

「但身為專業的足球員是不能讓心情影響到其他人。」

「你的反應只是人之常情。」Kevin 露出了一絲苦笑。「一年前我也和你一樣。」

 

 

聽到 Kevin 這樣說，本來還望著啤酒的 Marco 不禁抬頭望向眼前的隊友。

「一年前？」他有點好奇一年前發生了甚麼事。

「你不知道嗎？啊，我忘了一年前你還在慕遜加柏，你不知道也很正常。」這幾天，每天看到 Marco 失落的樣子，Kevin 都不禁想起一年前的自己。

 

 

 

 

那時的他和現在的 Marco 都很相似──────

 

關係很好的隊友突然對他說他要轉會，他說他要離開多蒙特這個只有五十多萬人口的城市，他說他要去一個新城市生活。他忘不了那時候這個人臉上興奮的笑容，更忘不了他用爛得不能再爛的德文說他很開心。

 

 

「當時我的心情和你一樣很差，我完全不想和他說話…」

Marco 靜靜地聆聽著，認識 Kevin 很多年，他都未見過他這樣的表情…有些說不出的無奈、失落和心痛。或者這幾天，他的表情亦都是如此…要不然，Mats 和 Kevin 也不會這樣擔心他。

 

 

「不過，後來我想通了。既然他要離開，我就要更珍惜和他一起的時光。」

「Kevin，我也知道我應該趁他還在我身邊時花更多時間和他待在一起，但…」

「Marco，聽我說，我不想你在他離開之後後悔。」

「我、我還是不能接受他要走…」

「但至少 Mario 還在德國，你們還可以在聯賽、德國盃，甚至國家隊裡碰面。」

 

 

看到 Marco 和 Mario 的情況，有時候他還有點羨慕…這兩個人至少還在同一片土地、同一個時區、同一個聯賽裡，而且也能夠在國家隊上以隊友身份繼續一起踢足球…至於他，只能寄望在歐洲聯賽冠軍盃碰上…

 

 

「Kevin，你剛才提到的人是…？」Marco 聽得出 Kevin 這句說話不止字面那樣簡單。

「就是今季離開多蒙特去挑戰英格蘭超級聯賽的…」說到這裡，Kevin 已經說不下去。

 

 

好友臉上的表情和說話的語氣令 Marco 不忍心再讓他說下去…他知道比起 Kevin，他的情況已經不算很壞。至少多蒙特和慕尼黑都是德國的城市，他還有很多機會和 Mario 見面，也有機會和他以國家隊隊友身份繼續一起追逐夢想。

 

 

「我知道要怎樣做了，Kevin 謝謝你…還有，對不起，我勾起你不開心的回憶。」

 

 

＝＝＝

 

 

Marco 推開更衣室的大門，「各位早晨！」他精神奕奕地向比他早到的隊友打招呼。  
大家有些驚訝，因為昨天練習結束時，Marco 還是一副沒精打彩的樣子。

 

「看來我們的 Marco 今天心情很不錯。」只有Mats沒有被他回復正常而嚇倒。

「因為今天 JB 出了新的 CD，而且…」他跑到正在準備換上球衣的 Mario 身後。「Mario，今天練習後可以和我去唱片店買 CD 嗎？」他一手搭在Mario的赤裸的肩膊上。

「不是不可以，但你今天不要再花太多時間去弄頭髮，上次因為這樣我們去到時，唱片店已經休息了。」

 

 

看到 Mario 和 Marco 回復平日一樣有講有笑，大家都鬆了一口氣。  
就在這時，Kevin 推門而入，他第一眼就望到 Marco 和 Mario 一邊換著球衣，一邊愉快地哼著同一首歌，然後他望向 Mats，他看到對方和他一樣微笑地望向這兩個人。

 

 

「Kevin 你和 Marco 談過？」

Kevin 回頭一看，發現領隊 Klopp 就站在他的身後，臉上掛著和平日一樣的笑容。「Mats 告訴你的？」他好奇一問。

「不，只是覺得 Marco 今天的反應和去年的你有點相似。」

「看到這幾天的 Marco，我才知道去年的我有多令人擔心。」

「我知你很痛苦，但你已經做得好好。」Klopp 拍了一拍他的肩膊。「你也快些換好衣服，練習要開始了。」

 

 

＝＝＝

 

 

又過了一年──────

 

 

在球隊的會議室裡，Kevin 不停地來回踱步，不時望向掛在牆上的時鐘，也不時望向大門。

「Kevin，我知你很緊張，但你不要在我面前走來走去，我快被你弄暈了。」看到 Kevin 坐立不安的樣子，Marco 忍不住取笑他。

 

 

過了十五分鐘，Klopp 走進來，然後緊隨他的還有那個鳥倦知還的人。

 

「Shinji！」Kevin 完全無視在場的領隊和隊友跑了過去，緊緊地攬著他，令到 Shinji 臉都紅了。「歡迎回來。」

「好了，Kevin 快放開 Shinji，我知你很開心，但 Shinji 剛落機，你先讓他休息。」Klopp 沒好氣地望著他的球員。

「教練，你剛才在接待處不也是攬著 Shinji 不放…」Sven 邊玩著手機邊說。「你看，來採訪的記者已經將剛才拍下的照片放上 twitter 了。」

 

 

 

Marco 望著 Kevin 和 Shinji，他替 Kevin 感到很開心，但這兩個人令不禁想起已經離開了一年的 Mario…尤其是當他看到 Klopp、Sven 和 Mats 等隊友都圍著 Shinji 歡迎他回來時，他更加懷念Mario 還在他身邊的日子……或許，只是感到有些孤獨而已。

他應該繼續留在多蒙特嗎？Kevin 說他不應該離開，要留在多蒙特等 Mario 回來，就好像他一直相信 Shinji 會回來一樣，所以他一直都留在這個城市裡等待這個前隊友的歸來。那時，他對 Kevin 說他會好好考慮他的建議…但當他看到 Kevin 那興奮的表情時，他實在說不出 Mario 在拜仁踢得很開心很順利，所以他不覺得他會像 Shinji 那樣回來…

 

 

 

「你好，歡迎你回來」Marco 突然覺得站在一旁的自己有點格格不入，所以他也走過去，向 Shinji 打招呼。

「你好。」Shinji 過去也曾和仍在慕遜加柏的 Marco 在球場裡交手，但這是他第一次以隊友的身份和他碰頭。

 

就在 Marco 想和這位新加盟（又或者再次加盟）的隊友談下去時，Kevin 走了過去打斷了他們。「對不起，Marco 我知你想和他說話，但暫時請將 Shinji 借給我。」Kevin 用請求的眼神望著好友，不待他回答就拉走了 Shinji。

 

 

看著他們離開，Marco 感到有種說不出的羨慕…

他看得出，對 Kevin 來說，時間和距離都不是問題…就算兩年前 Shinji 捨棄了 Kevin、捨棄了多蒙特遠投英超豪門，Kevin 當時仍笑著的歡送他離開，然後默默地留在原地等待著。如今這個日本人回來了，Kevin 仍樂意地接納他。可是，他並不是 Kevin，他對自己沒有信心，更加沒有耐性等待 Mario 回來…

最重要的是，他不相信Mario會有回來的一天……

 

 

 

 

「Marco。」

有人拍了他的肩膊一下，Marco 回頭一看，是 Klopp。

「我不知道你最後的決定是怎樣，但無論怎樣，我都會尊重你的決定。」

 

Marco 苦笑，他有種被 Klopp 看穿的感覺。

「不，我只是……看到 Kevin 和 Shinji 的時候，想起了Mario。」

 

在 Klopp 面前，他很自然地就會暢所欲言，這也許是 Klopp 的力量之一。

 

領隊輕嘆了一口氣，輕輕地攬著 Marco，拍拍他的背，然後就不發一言就轉身離開。

 

 

 

望著 Klopp 的背影，Marco 想起回到多蒙特的第一日…那時 Mario 還在，他還記得當時 Mario 說 Klopp 的背影有種可靠的感覺…那時候，他不太明白 Mario 的說話，但如今他明白到他的意思。

 

 

 

他不知道應該留下，還是離開…如果離開的話，他又應該去哪裡呢…？

**留下？離開？** ───此刻的他還未知道最終會作出哪個決定，但無論怎樣，他都會專心這一季的所有比賽，他絕對不要讓自己感到後悔。到時後再作決定，也不算太遲吧？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>> 完

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 由於朋友在這季成為了多蒙特球迷，所以本來是利物浦球迷的我就在她的影響下也成了蜜蜂軍團的球迷。
> 
> 然後我又無意中讀了幾篇 Kevin 和 Shinji 的 fanfic，再看到他們的照片，就被他們迷倒了 (笑)
> 
>  
> 
> 謝謝看到最後的你～～
> 
> P.S. 歡迎大家給 kudos 和留言給我 <3


End file.
